


Home

by xSophie2x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Surprise for Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/pseuds/xSophie2x
Summary: Theo takes Liam out on date, full of surprises
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



> For the birthday girl, Janna! Hope you have a great day!

# ‘Will you at least tell me where we’re going!?’

Theo laughed, looking towards Liam with one hand on the steering wheel and his hair blowing in the wind that came in through the open window. His eyes sparkled, showing a small speck of gold like they always did when illuminated by the light of the sunset, slowly making way for the sparkle of the stars and made the familiar flutter explode in Liam’s stomach, but there was something else too.

Theo’s eyes were bright, even brighter than usual and his smile was too, radiant Liam guessed he could even say, and he had been from the moment Liam came home earlier that day. He didn’t really know what it was, couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but whatever it was, Liam liked it.

‘No dummy, I told you,’ Theo grinned, taking an exit. ‘It’s a surprise!’

Liam pouted, crossing his arms and sliding down the back of his seat, but Theo simply smirked at him. He knew Liam wasn’t a fan of surprises, and yet he kidnapped him anyway for God knows what when Liam came home after work.

Besides, Liam knew that it wasn’t a complete surprise where Theo was taking him, he recognized the highway as the one that lead downtown. Whatever they were gonna do, it was something more fun than was possible in the quiet neighborhood where they lived and that was enough to excite Liam, despite the nagging thought of the difficulty of the last two weeks still in the back of his mind.

He sighed contently, leaning back in his seat and crossed his arms, watching the dark trees on the side of the road flash by them, until he took notice of Theo slowing down his truck.

They stopped and parked in a big parking lot in the middle of town, Liam didn’t miss the machine where they had to pay to stay here, and watched as Theo walked around the car towards his door, his smile fading as memories of the harder last two weeks popping into his head again.

He barely had any time to think about it though, when Theo knocked on his window, startling him slightly and signaling for him to get out with an eager impatient grin growing on his face.

Liam groaned, shaking his head fondly as he unclicked his seat belt and the wave of excitement from earlier washed over him again as he jumped out of the car.

Theo smiled, holding out his hand that Liam took reluctantly, looking up at him, and Theo didn’t waste any time to lock up his truck before they started towards main street, wrapping his arm around Liam’s waist and pulling him closer.

As he did, Liam stayed silent, now that Theo wasn’t impatiently waiting for him the pesky thoughts of their harder times made their way back into his head, and he frowned.

Theo narrowed his eyes, rubbing his thumb over the back of Liam’s hand to catch his attention. ‘Hey. What are you thinking about?’ he asked softly.

Liam shrugged quietly, looking down. He knew he was just being stupid, and telling Theo was gonna make him look like some insecure asshole who demanded too much attention. ‘Nothing…’ he muttered, looking down to where he was fidgeting with his hands.

Theo sighed, gently bringing up Liam’s head with his fingers under his chin so he could look at him. ‘You don’t have to lie to me,’ he said. ‘We agreed that wouldn’t make anything better,’ and Liam bit his lip as he realized that Theo probably heard the stutter in his heartbeat at the lie.

‘I’m sorry I’ve been so distant lately,’ Theo mumbled, pressing a kiss on Liam’s temple as Liam hid his face against Theo’s neck. ‘I feel like I’ve created a wall between us. I hate that.’

A frustrated sigh escaped Liam’s lips before he could stop it, as he looked up to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. ‘You didn’t,’ he said, hoping it would reassure the other boy even though the look in his eyes told him otherwise. ‘It’s just… I’m just a little surprised that we’re doing this now.’

It was true, Liam thought back on how startled he’d been when he came home and Theo was there waiting for him in nice clothes, pulling him out the door again by his wrist and announcing loudly that they were going on a date.

That wasn’t to say he didn’t like it though. He’d missed it.

‘I know,’ Theo said, his eyes sparkling mischievously as he didn’t even bother hiding the smirk that grew on his face. ‘But…’ he continued laughing. ‘This will be my way of making it up to you!’

‘What?’ Liam looked up, around the buildings, shops and cafes lining up on both sides of the street, until there was suddenly something eerily familiar about it, and he frowned. His eyes fell on of the clubs, his gaze lingering on the sparkling pink letters above the door that stood out and drew the attention of everyone in the entire street, and something clicked.

He looked over at Theo, smiling hesitantly. ‘You’re taking me to Nancy’s,’ he said, questioning, scared to still be wrong about something he thought that was so amazing.

Theo grinned, brushing through his hair. ‘Yeah. That I am, Little Wolf.’

Liam bit his lip, trying and failing to hide the wide smile exploding on his face as he understood just what that meant, and couldn’t stop the warm feeling growing in his chest as the last of his resistance fell away. He stepped forward, brushing his lips against Theo’s softly.

‘Like on our first date?’ he murmured softly against Theo’s lips as he pulled away, looking into Theo’s eyes with his heart racing, suddenly overcome as he processed it the meaning of it and reached for Theo’s hand.

Theo smiled, nodding softly. ‘Yeah,’ he replied, giving Liam’s hand a short tug as he pulled him with him. ‘Come on,’ he said as he nodded towards the entrance. ‘Or do you want to stay out here all night?’

Liam grinned, he didn’t need to be told twice, as he scrambled to catch up with Theo. He couldn’t believe that Theo remembered it, that he actually remembered their first date to the comedy club considering it was three years ago already and sometimes it slipped even Liam’s mind, but yet here they were. He guessed he could forgive Theo for being distant if it was this date that he’d been planning all that time.

Laughing, he followed after the other boy, allowing him to pull him into the club. Inside, it quickly became clear to him that there wasn’t much there that had changed, and he was hit by a flood of memories of their first date and a strong feeling of nostalgia that came from being in this place again along with it.

The same bright pink lights as the sign outside that lit up the entire club and illuminated the stage were still there, Liam had to adjust his eyes to them, and the bar on the left side of the room was still the same, the bartender eyeing them suspiciously as he wiped the bar clean with a quick swipe of his dish cloth.

Throughout the entire café there were a couple small round tables scattered here and there, all with perfect view on the stage. Save for a few towards the back, that had Liam smiling and flooded with memories just by looking at them.

Theo gestured towards them, nodding his head at the table with a soft ‘Come on,’ and Liam nodded, following after him without protesting for a second and a soft smile playing at his lips.

‘So,’ he said once they sat, unable to hold back his grin forming on his face. ‘This is what you’ve been up to, huh?’

_Recreating their first date_ , he thought. The night had barely even started and already Liam knew that it was gonna be perfect, and that he never wanted to stop feeling as he felt now, so completely warm inside just by looking at Theo.

Theo looked perfect, in the pink lights of the club, lighting up his face in the most beautiful way and highlighting his eyes. Liam smiled.

Theo looked over at him, a vague look in his eyes that Liam didn’t quite recognize from him, before he gave a small smile. ‘Yeah, pretty much,’ he said quietly.

Liam bit his lip, a warm feeling coursing through his chest at Theo’s tone and he swallowed, not allowing himself to dwell on Theo’s strange expression from earlier for too long. He looked around the club, different memories of their first date coming back to him at different parts of the room that he looked at, like the bar where they ordered their drinks with difficulty between all their giggling. Liam smiled, something warm fluttering in his stomach at the thought.

‘Same seats, huh?’ he said with a giggle, smiling widely as he nodded towards the table and the thought of them sitting in this exact spot three years ago as well, in the back of the club where they could barely even see the stage over the rest of the audience hit him. His eyes widened, smile widening. ‘My God, do you remember when…!?’

‘When that awfully bad comedian came on stage with the absolute lamest jokes in the world?’ Theo finished his sentence, grinning brightly with his cheeks dusted pink that Liam couldn’t tell whether it was from the lights or from blushing too much. ‘Of course I do. We could totally outsell that guy.’

Liam nodded, chuckling, as he leaned back in his chair thinking back on the first time they were here as his stomach fluttered with the giddy feeling of nostalgia.

They were both younger then, and a lot more nervous to be on that date with each other, but the comedy club had turned out to be the perfect place for them. They relaxed quickly listening the comedian’s awful jokes, especially since it was open mic night that night and anyone who wanted could come on stage, and they had more fun giggling and laughing behind their hands together about how awful everyone was than about their actual jokes, and how they could totally outshine everybody on stage.

He smiled, crossing his arms and looking over at Theo warmly, as his boyfriend stared over at the current comedian climbing off the stage.

Theo had really nailed this, Liam thought with a warm feeling coursing through him, right down to the last detail. He even matched his outfit to the one from three years ago, Liam suddenly noticed. He couldn’t help but look down, it made his own clothes feel a bit shabby all of a sudden.

‘Totally,’ he chuckled, leaning back in his chair. ‘That guy too,’ he added with a grin, nodding towards the front where the man made his way back to his seat. ‘We could be better than them. People would pay good money to see us, probably.’

Theo snorted out at that, pressing his hand against his mouth. ‘I bet,’ he grinned, and Liam chuckled, letting a soft content breath. ‘Ah, good times,’ he muttered.

Theo let out a soft chuckle at the comment, and used the break between two acts where a new comedian was announced to look over at Liam and asked: ‘Do you want anything to drink?’ holding the small one-page alcohol menu to him with a grin. ‘If I’m not mistaken… A mixed drink?’

He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously and Liam giggled, leaning forward. ‘You remembered!’

Theo grinned, standing up. ‘Of course I did,’ he said, feigning offense, before he leaned down to press a kiss against Liam’s lips, Liam’s cheek burning where Theo had touched him. He didn’t think he would ever get sick of that feeling. ‘Let me get that for you.’

Liam nodded, biting his lip as he stared after Theo walking off to the bar, something burning in his stomach. He wasn’t lying when he had thought that something was different about Theo, even if he couldn’t quite put his finger on it and figure out what that was.

It didn’t take Theo long to return to the table, putting their drinks down on the table in front of them, and sent Liam a grin as he took notice of the fancy glass of red wine Theo still held in his hand.

Liam rolled his eyes fondly, taking a sip from his drink and smiling before turning his gaze back towards the stage.

‘You know, I never actually found out what it’s like to be able to get drunk, just by drinking,’ he said, the thought popping in his head as he shot a glance in Theo’s direction, sucking at his straw. ‘I was too young when I was bitten.’

Theo nodded, snorting as he looked up at Liam. ‘Tell me about it,’ he responded, feigning mockery. ‘I still have nightmares from you just pulling that little bag of wolfsbane on our first date. The bartender was definitely thinking that you were just gonna drug us both or something.’

Liam flushed, a laugh spilling past his lips. ‘Yeah, well, technically…’ he giggled, thinking of how wolfsbane could function as a drug. ‘Besides, by the end of the night we were both pleasantly drunk, weren’t we?’

Other people might say that getting drunk on a first date was a no-go, but Liam remembered him and Theo having a lot of fun together. He smiled, sipping from his drink again. ‘Do you think we can…’ he started, the thought popping in his head, but Theo interrupted him, shaking his head and rolling his eyes fondly before turning serious again.

‘No, I… I’m not… Getting drunk tonight,’ he muttered, looking down at where he fidgeted with his sleeves. ‘Another time, yeah?’

Liam couldn’t stop the icy feeling that ran through him at the words, the tone they were spoken in, a cold feeling that something was wrong creeping up on him. The last time he remembered it had actually increased their fun, the both of them walking the long way home together, losing their balance every now and then, leaning against each other when they did and giggling until they were breathless, and they’d shared a long kiss before Liam’s front door. Their first kiss.

But now, Theo was acting strange, one moment hot and cold the next, kissing him until he was breathless before fidgeting again, and Liam thought for sure that Theo was keeping something from him, the feeling that he was growing stronger.

He didn’t have time to think it through, though, when the next comedian was announced, a slightly older grey-haired already stepping up on the stage. ‘Give it up for Mr. Durham!’

Liam looked up, raising his eyebrows in expectation as the guy stepped up to the microphone, thanking the audience for coming and the announcer for calling him on stage. Liam stared up at him waiting eagerly for his first joke, wondering if this guy was gonna be any good.

Unlike his predecessor.

Theo let out a sigh, moving his chair closer to Liam and grabbing his hand between them, squeezing gently as he rubbed soft circles on the back of Liam’s hand. Liam’s stomach fluttered, biting his lip in a poor, nearly non-existent attempt to hide his smile.

‘So what do you think?’ Theo asked, looking over at Liam with a grin, nodding towards Durham on stage. ‘This one, sad and alone behind his windows at home, desperate for attention or just delusional enough that he thinks he’s good enough as a comedian?’

A grin formed on Liam’s face at that, remembering their little game Theo invented also here which Liam had said that it was mean at first, until more and more comedians that came on stage ticked one of those three boxes, and Liam started to notice a pattern. He just couldn’t help but play along then.

He let out a soft breath, his stomach warning as the thought of Theo nailing this recreation of their first date returned to him. He smiled, warmly, as he turned to Theo, only shooting a quick glance towards Durham. ‘I think… Desperate for attention,’ he mumbled softly.

‘Correct,’ Theo smiled equally as soft with his face close to Liam’s, a hot breath spilling past his lips and he cupped Liam’s face, letting his lips brush across Liam’s slowly.

Liam closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss, his heart pounding against his chest with how it made him feel. Theo smiled as he pulled away, his eyes sparkling, and Liam let his eyes flicker over Theo’s face as he caught his breath. He could see it clearly now, in Theo’s eyes, as Theo was just as nervous for this date as he was, if not more, the worry that Liam wouldn’t really like this date when in reality he loved it, and how his strange behavior came from that.

Liam couldn’t really blame him for that. He didn’t know how he could’ve been stupid enough to think that Theo was really keeping something from him. It’d been years since they’d done that.

‘How do you know?’ he asked quietly, without leaning away from Theo, just for them to hear.

Theo’s lips twitched, into a half smile, as he shrugged. ‘Aren’t we always right about these things?' he asked, a slow smirk making its way up his face.

At that, Liam snorted, leaning back in his chair again. ‘Pff, if you say so.’

Theo grinned, looking proud of himself. ‘Well. I know I am. I don’t know about you though,’ he teased, looking over at Liam with a smirk.

‘Asshole,’ Liam muttered, straightening his back as Theo’s grin grew wider. ‘If you think you’re so smart, then you can prove it,’ he continued. ‘The next one is for you.’

‘Fine,’ Theo chuckled, standing up. ‘In the meantime, I’m gonna get us some snacks. What do you want?’

‘Nacho’s!’ Liam exclaimed, his stomach rumbling at the thought of the cheesy chips. That was never something he had to think about for long.

Theo snorted softly, mumbling something that sounded like _weirdo_ to Liam’s ears, before strolling off towards the bar again. Liam chuckled, sipping from his drink and actually focusing on the comedian up front on stage for once now that he wasn’t constantly distracted by Theo.

He found that this comedian wasn’t particularly bad, he just had a lot of lame jokes that Liam found inexplicably funny. He could already imagine that Theo would say his whole sense of humor was just lame, his voice in Liam’s head, and Liam snorted as he wasn’t entirely sure he should even disagree with him. Besides, it wasn’t so bad when every time that he laughed about something stupid, Theo was there to roll his eyes fondly at him and made something warm flutter in Liam’s stomach.

As Theo came back, placing the nacho’s down on the table in front of him, next to a small basket of chicken nuggets for himself, he surprised Liam by having ordered another drink for him, as his first one was almost finished.

Liam grinned, thankful, reaching for it to get Theo’s hands a little less full. ‘Thank you!’

‘You’re welcome, Little Wolf,’ Theo grinned, sitting down and reaching for his nuggets. He let out a content sigh, turning his gaze towards the stage. ‘This guy not done yet?’ he asked.

‘Nope,’ Liam chuckled, reaching for Theo’s nuggets only to have it result in having his fingers slapped away, and he winced.

‘You have your nachos right there,’ Theo pointed out, a small amused smile playing at his lips. ‘Go eat those instead.’

Liam shrugged, giving up his mission to take one of his boyfriend’s nuggets, looking down and focusing on his nacho’s instead, seeing Theo roll his eyes fondly from the corner his eye. He knew how much Theo loved chicken nuggets, and after arranging this whole night, getting them snacks and a second round of drinks, he didn't deserved to have them stolen by someone.

It stayed silent for a moment in the club, the chatter of the audience the only thing Liam heard, as the second-last comedian was announced and called on stage. Liam watched as a younger woman made her way to the stage, chewing on a cheesy nacho chip hungrily, and got his hopes up as she looked promising.

‘I know I said you got this one,’ he said to Theo, ‘But I’m not so sure she’s like the other comedians.’

Theo nodded, narrowing his eyes in thought at the girl. ‘Let’s just watch this one for real, and maybe she’ll surprise us.’

Liam nodded slowly, turning back towards the stage as he focused on his food again and waited for the girl to start, though he leaned back in his seat the moment she opened her mouth, a wide grin showing on his face. Her first joke about a previous job that she’d had had Liam giggling, moving onto family and other relatable content.

Next to him, he heard Theo chuckle and Liam’s snapped over at him, watching the other man’s eyes sparkle happily with something warm fluttering in his stomach. He enjoyed this, the two of them together, out in a way that real life had a funny way of interfering with, robbing them of their chances to go on dates.

‘I guess you’re right,’ Theo grinned, looking over at Liam in return, placing his hand over Liam’s on the table between them. ‘Not everyone ticks a box.’

Liam shook his head slowly, glancing towards the stage as he chewed on a cheesy chip. ‘Hm, but she’s really good!’

‘Good,’ Theo smirked and Liam raised his eyebrows, predicting some sort of tease or insult to come of out of his boyfriend’s mouth. ‘Then maybe you can learn something from her.’

_And he was right._

‘Asshole!’ Liam exclaimed, laughing, as he threw a nacho chip at the other man. Theo laughed, slapping it away and only picking it up again to eat it when it landed on the table. Liam pouted, nodding towards Theo’s chicken nuggets with the silent question if he could have one in his eyes, but Theo smirked, shaking his head as he kept his nuggets away from him. ‘That should teach you,’ he said, ‘Not to throw your food at me.’

‘Ugh, you’re worst!’ Liam complained, sliding down in his seat, though he fell silent at the warning glare of the bartender in their direction, letting them know not to be loud and ruin the woman’s attempt at stand-up comedy.

He sighed, straightening his back and sitting up again, turning to Theo. ‘Hey,’ he started, softer this time, glancing towards the woman as she started to wrap up her performance. ‘You know, I was actually sort of serious when I said we should do this. Next time there’s an open mic night, we should sign up too.’

‘Right,’ Theo snorted, hiding his laugh behind his hand as Liam shot him an expectant look. ‘Because anyone else would even find us funny. Besides, like, Mason and Corey.’

Liam chuckled softly, looking down. ‘You’re right,’ he mumbled. ‘We would be, like… The worst comedians on earth.’

At this, Theo felt a bit bad, and he shuffled closer to him, placing his hand on Liam’s on the table between them. ‘Hey,’ he said softly, continuing when Liam looked up. ‘I know something you’re good at.’

‘What?’

Theo smiled, and a warm feeling coursed through Liam’s chest at the sight. Softly, he tugged at Theo’s hand pulling him closer, and a small smile tugged at his lips as Theo wrapped his arm around his shoulder, a content sigh spilling past his lips.

‘This. Us,’ Theo replied quietly, glancing up at him. ‘You always have the right things to say, and the best things to do.’

Liam’s cheeks heated at the words, warmth coursing through his chest as his heart raced, and he smiled, shuffling closer to Theo. ‘Hmm,’ he hummed, linking their hands together and holding them up for Theo to see as he looked up at him fondly. ‘I try.’

Theo chuckled, pulling Liam closer until he rested with his head on Theo’s chest and wrapped his arm around him. Beside him, he reached over for his chicken nuggets, and smirked down at Liam as he stole a nacho chip along with it in the process as well.

Liam stuck his tongue out, glancing up at him, and the cuteness of the sight of it, Liam struggling to call him out, melted Theo inside. ‘Asshole.’

‘Sure,’ he chuckled, watching as Liam reached out to grab one of his chicken nuggets. ‘Who’s the asshole now?’

‘You are,’ Liam mumbled, his voice muffled as he rested his head on Theo’s shoulder, happily nibbling away at the snack. Theo smiled, turning to look down at him fondly, as his stomach fluttered with nerves.

‘Sure I am, Little Wolf,’ he whispered like he knew Liam would never actually mean that, his hand never leaving Liam’s.

It wasn’t long before the woman left the stage then, leaving them both still chucking over her last joke as she returned to her seat, and made way for a last, slightly younger guy only a couple years older than them. Theo rested his head against Liam’s, as the younger boy watched the guy climbing up on stage.

Liam sighed in content, reaching for his nachos and placing them on his lap, where he could reach them easily without having to move from his comfortable position.

‘You’re so lazy,’ Theo mumbled, complaining, though he smiled, and Liam just grinned. ‘You don’t mind,’ he muttered, and Theo tugged at his shoulder, pulling him closer, to show that he didn’t. He didn’t mind having to take a little extra care of Liam every now and then, not when Liam took care of him too in different ways, in the ways that really mattered, and was always there for him.

They watched the end of the show in a peaceful silence, leaning against each other and finishing their snacks, placing their empty buckets on the table.

When Theo leaned closer, whispering ‘Do you want more nachos?’ in Liam’s ear, the younger boy simply shook his head, his eyes never leaving the stage. Theo nodded, smiling, and went back to watching, his fingers brushing softly through Liam’s hair and scraping over his head.

*****

‘So,’ Liam said as they strolled down the street with a detour, their hands swinging back and forth between them in the soft light of the streetlamps. ‘What else did we do on our very first date?’

Theo looked over at him, feigning an offended look though Liam could see the smirk trying to form on his face. ‘You don’t remember?’ he asked. ‘You hurt me, Liam.’

Liam snorted, stepping closer to tug himself under Theo’s arm. Theo huffed, though he shook his head fondly before giving in, wrapping his arm around Liam’s shoulder.

‘We went to McDonalds,’ he continued, answering Liam’s question, ‘Because you were hungry and decided you wanted fries and a milkshake, maybe even a small burger.’

Liam flushed, remembering how he said those words all those years ago and a warm feeling flowing through his stomach at Theo’s flawless quoting of him. ‘I remember,’ he said softly, looking up at Theo. Because how could he ever forget a night like that?

‘Good,’ Theo said, and Liam looked up, recognizing the street they were in, but not as surprised as he’d been before now that he knew what Theo was doing, recreating their first date. ‘Because here we are.’

They’d stopped in front of a small McDonalds, that they’d been to last time, and Liam turned, looking up at it. It was quiet inside, only a few employees at work, just like last time, and Liam smiled. He knew it was late, over midnight already, which according to him, was the perfect time to go to McDonalds and have a cheap snack.

‘Come on,’ Theo said, tugging at his hand, to pull him with him into the small snackbar. After making their way to the front, they were quick to order at one of the machines, and waited for their food to be finished before taking it to a table.

Liam sat down across from Theo, placing his small portion of fries, chicken nuggets and chocolate milkshake down in front of him before glancing over towards Theo’s fries and strawberry shake.

‘It still amazes me how much you can eat,’ Theo commented with raised eyebrows, staring over at him, and Liam snorted.

‘Hey! At least I… Work out.’

‘You used to,’ Theo corrected him with a smirk. ‘This isn’t high school anymore, you stopped playing lacrosse years ago, Little Wolf.’

Liam sputtered, tossing a fry in his mouth with a pout, and Theo snorted, adorable as it looked. ‘That doesn’t help your case,’ and Liam groaned.

‘Ugh. You’re the worst,’ he muttered, laughing, as he tossed one of his fries at the other man. Theo snorted, simply moving aside to dodge the fry flying his way and watched it landing on the snackbar floor.

Liam bit his lip to hold back a barely suppressed giggle, hiding his laugh behind his hands as Theo stared up at him unimpressed. In his eyes, he could see what Theo was thinking, the same thing as the last time they were, and Theo raised his eyebrows curiously, a playful smile tugging at his lips.

‘So,’ he started, leaning forward and taking a look around the snackbar. ‘A McDonalds, huh? That’s your idea of the peak of romance?’

Liam chuckled, taking a sip from his chocolate milkshake and leaning back. ‘I mean, you’re the one that brought me here,’ he grinned, feeling happy and at peace for the hundredth time that night. There was something carefree and relaxing about just hanging here with Theo in the middle of the night, when it was actually a date, a feeling that he couldn’t quite explain. A still calmness settled in his chest, unable to keep the smile from his face.

‘I know,’ Theo said softly, smiling softly as he reached across the table for Liam’s hand as if he wanted to say _And for a good reason,_ that left Liam wondering what that reason might be, and the look on Theo’s face gave away that he felt the peace around them too. That he felt the same as Liam did.

It only made Liam feel more calm inside. He smiled quietly, squeezing Theo’s hand tightly. ‘So, why tonight?’ he said, asking the question that had been burning on his tongue all evening, as Theo looked at him with a curious frown. ‘What’s so special about tonight? Why decide for a do-over of our first date now?’

A sigh slipped past Theo’s lips at the question, as he let go of Liam’s hand and leaned back in his chair, the question of what answer he was gonna give dancing around in his eyes clear for Liam to see. The thought that Theo was keeping a secret popped up in his head again, though now less loud in his mind than it had been before.

‘Uhm…’ he sighed, rubbing through his hair. ‘We… Hadn’t been out for a while. You know, life gets in the way sometimes, like it did for us lately, and now that we have a little more time free again…’

Liam nodded, smiling softly with his heart beating faster at the confession, even if he knew that it probably wasn’t the whole truth, he was happy with the explanation anyway.

‘Besides,’ Theo smirked, interrupting his thoughts. ‘You and I both know that I give the most spectacular dates.’

At that, Liam gasped, sticking out his tongue at the other boy in feigned offense, though he couldn’t stop his grin at the memory. ‘You almost dropping your phone in the monkey cage at the zoo was an accident!’

‘Not when you scared me at the wrong time, it wasn’t,’ Theo laughed, smirking, though his eyes shined fondly.

Liam groaned, picking at his fries. ‘How was I supposed to know you were trying to take a picture?’ he grumbled. ‘I told you I’d pay for a new phone if the worst happened.’

Theo just laughed at that, leaning back and taking a sip from his milkshake. ‘At least you have a way of making things memorable,’ he said, chuckling. ‘Things are never boring with you.’

‘I’m not sure if I should take that as a compliment,’ Liam commented, glancing up at his boyfriend with a frown as he sipped the last of his milkshake, the straw in the empty cup making a gurgling noise in the quiet snackbar.

‘You should, because it was,’ Theo responded easily, and Liam bit his lip, putting his cup aside. Theo had been especially affectionate tonight, in a way that he wouldn’t allow himself to be very often and Liam didn’t get to see from him very often as a result. Liam liked seeing that side of him.

Theo smiled, grabbing his coat. ‘You almost ready to go?’

‘Uh…’ Liam shot a quick look towards the last of his fries, putting the last three in his mouth hurriedly. ‘Yeah.’

Theo snorted, sending him a smirk that basically read Elegant and Liam gave him a push against his shoulder, sticking out his tongue. Together, they stumbled out the door, into the darkness of the street that had only grown during their date, the stars sparkling above their heads seeming vague and almost invisible in the light of the streetlamps, and Theo gripped Liam’s hand tightly, pulling him with him to the left.

Surprised, Liam’s head whipped around. ‘Where are we going? Are we not taking the long way to the parking lot?’

Theo smiled softly, at knowing that Liam vaguely remembered that from their first date, shaking his head. ‘No… I don’t want to walk anymore, it’s so cold outside. I just want to be inside.’

Liam snorted, shaking his head and letting himself be pulled after him, not commenting on the fact that it probably wasn’t the whole truth. ‘And then to think that, earlier, you accused me of being lazy,’ he joked.

Theo smirked, looking over at his shoulder. ‘And I was right,’ laughing when Liam pulled his hand back and gave him a push, laughing and not surprised when, a moment later, he ended up tucked under Theo’s arm again anyway, snuggled into the other boy’s side as they made their way back to the car.

The drive back home was peaceful, quiet, as Liam had his windows open just a little and his hair blew slightly in the wind, and the music on the radio played softly in the car as Theo drove and looked towards Liam every now and then, a soft smile playing at his lips.

When Liam caught him looking at him, he didn’t hesitate to give a smile in return.

*****

It was inevitable that, when they got home, Liam clung to Theo as if he needed it to stay alive, and Theo giggled slightly as he tried to put the keys into the lock and open the door, messily interrupted by Liam’s lips on his neck, making it only harder for him to concentrate.

When Theo opened the door, they made their way inside to the living room, turning on the lights on the way there, and Liam let out relaxed breath at being in their own home again, relishing in the sight of their living room and the thought that he could just be who he wanted to be here, without having to worry about the reactions of other people in public.

But first, before he allowed himself to fall onto the couch lazily, there was something else he had to do.

Grinning, he turned around to where Theo was only just closing the door between the living room and the hallway and walked towards him, wrapping his arms around the boy’s neck and kissing him eagerly.

‘Hmm, thank you,’ Liam murmured against the other’s lips, smiling and still not letting go of Theo, his chest burning with the memories of tonight, and even more so with how badly he wanted to _continue_ their date, right here at home in their bedroom. ‘Tonight was perfect.’

‘Hmm,’ he felt Theo smile against his lips, pulling back a little only to be met by Liam’s hungry lips again immediately, forcing a giggle from Theo’s lips as he pressed one more quick kiss to his lips before pulling away again, for real this time. Breathlessly, he leaned his forehead against Liam’s with a smile, letting out a deep breath. ‘I know… Something that might make it better.’

Liam grinned, pulling Theo closer, happy that he had a similar idea, and chuckled teasing. ‘Hm, so do I,’ he smirked, murmuring the words against Theo’s lips and making move to kiss Theo again, wanting to take it further, but Theo didn’t give in.

A frown appeared on Liam’s face, leaning back with a sudden wave of worry washing over him as noticed the serious look on Theo’s face, and he swallowed.

_Maybe they weren’t on the same page of what to do next after all then…_ He thought, as a feeling of disappointment washed over him at the thought popping into his head.

‘What…?’ he started, confused.

Theo exhaled a shaky breath, closing his eyes tight for a moment and stepping away from Liam, as Liam immediately missed the warmth that the other boy provided, while still holding onto Liam’s hand. Liam frowned, nervousness written all over Theo’s face.

‘Liam,’ he started, letting out a shaky breath as his tone had Liam’s heart race in his chest desperately, hit by the thought that _he hoped he was wrong, and that nothing was actually wrong here._

‘I love you. I can’t say what our days will look like a year from now, or five years from now, and what the future has in store for us. But I do know that, by then, I want you in it still. You knew how lost I was, all those years ago, but what you gave me, a second chance and your reminder of what I was doing it for, was really important to me and means the world to me. I want you to know that, and if this is the only life we’re given, our futures unclear, I only want to spend it with you.’

At that, Theo let out a shaky breath, searching around in his inside pocket until he pulled out a small, black velvet box and he sunk down on one knee, and Liam blinked looking down at him dumbly. ‘What… What are you doing?’ he managed weakly, staring down at Theo kneeling in front of him, as he couldn’t really grasp what was happening right then.

Theo gave a wet laugh, letting out a shaky breath as he opened the box with trembling hands to reveal a shiny silver ring, almost blinding Liam, and his eyes were wet with unshed tears. ‘Will you marry me?’

At that, Liam’s jaw dropped and he blinked, staring down at his boyfriend sitting in front of him with his mouth open, his heart pounding as he realized what was happening, as suddenly everything from the evening made sense to him, all of Theo’s strange behavior, clicking together like a puzzle, and a deep breath spilled past Liam’s lips. Around them, he felt like the world had slowed down, and he was lost in his mind.

Out of all the things that could’ve happened tonight, this was the last thing he’d expected.

He swallowed, upon seeing the scared look in Theo’s eyes, the hopeful undertone underneath it, and the way the little black box with the ring shook in his slightly trembling hands.

It was only then that Liam realized that he never gave an answer, and watched the hopeful look slip from Theo’s eyes.

‘I… Yes! Of course, you idiot! Of course I’ll marry you.’ He forced out a laugh, eyes burning with tears of his own that threatened to spill.

‘Oh, thank God,’ Theo breathed, standing up, as his shoulders dropped with absolute relief and the relief sounded heavily through his voice. Liam giggled, tears blurring his vision and Theo let out a nervous breath as he held out his hand, allowing the other man to slip the ring on his finger, with only a little bit of difficulty because of his shaking hands.

Liam bit his lip, letting out a laugh and a sob at the same time as he studied the ring on his finger in concentration, admiration for it washing over him and shining in his eyes. ‘It’s so big…’ he whispered with wide eyes, letting out a chuckle and brushing over the silver ring softly.

‘Well, you know,’ Theo let out a laugh, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer shakily, with wet eyes, placing a kiss on Liam’s forehead. ‘Only the best for you, Little Wolf.’

Liam snorted at that. ‘Jerk!’ he grumbled as he pushed him away with a grin on his face, watching as Theo turned serious letting out a soft sigh, gently lifting up Liam’s head to look at him with his fingers under his chin. ‘I was serious,’ he mumbled, brushing his thumb over Liam’s cheek and letting him know how he really felt despite how nervous he still was. Up until now, it felt a bit like a fantasy that the other man would actually say yes to him, but here they were. ‘You are my home. The only home I’ll ever really need.’

Liam stayed silent at the words, processing them quietly to himself and taking notice of the way the words made his heart stutter in his chest, until he could do nothing but step forward and wrap his arms around his boyfriend, pressing himself close against him and resting his head against his chest.

‘Hey,’ Theo murmured softly, leaning back and making him look up at him. ‘What’s wrong?’

Liam bit his lip, smiling, as he shrugged unsurely. ‘Nothing. I’m happy,’ he said quietly, his heart starting to beat faster, knowing that he really meant it. ‘I love you.’

At that, a wide smile grew on Theo’s face and he grinned, pulling Liam closer against his chest again. ‘Me too,’ he chuckled, nothing but sincerity sounding through his voice to Liam’s ears, ‘I love you too,’ he said, before leaning back again. He smirked, looking over at Liam. ‘Though, if you’re feeling up for it, now seems like a good time to me to take you up on that offer that you made earlier? When we came home?’

Liam flushed, as it wasn’t hard to guess what Theo meant, and though he wasn’t gonna lie to himself and deny that it sounded nice, really nice, he pushed him away with a groan. ‘You’re the worst! I’m thinking I might want to return this now,’ he said with a smirk, holding up his hand with the ring on his finger.

‘So you’re telling me you don’t want to?’ Theo grinned, eyes sparkling mischievously.

That, Liam didn’t have to be asked twice. Looking up, into Theo’s expectant eyes, he grinned. ‘Oh yeah,’ he managed determinedly, tugging eagerly at Theo’s collar. ‘We’re doing this now.’

Theo’s grin widened, letting out a breath, as he leaned forward and kissed Liam, hard, hands pressed against the boy’s waist. A low giggle spilled past his lips as they moved, Liam’s lips attached to his neck as they stumbled to the bedroom.

Theo couldn’t help but think that Liam had been right, earlier, when he said that tonight was perfect, and it was even more so now. A warmth flooded through him, feeling undeniably peaceful knowing that he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

They fell on the bed together, their lips finding each other, and when Liam was wrapped up in his arms, breathlessly and falling down next to Theo, turning over to him, he couldn’t stop smiling. He reached over to Theo softly, gently brushing through the man’s hair as he slept peacefully beside him, and their new relationship status caught up with Liam.

_My fiancé,_ he thought with a smile, his heart still racing in his chest, before he nestled down beside Theo, curling up against him with a content sigh and enjoying his warmth, as he tucked himself under Theo’s arm. Theo let out a soft hum next to him, stirring slightly at the movement before rolling over, and taking Liam to sleep with him.

*****

When Liam woke next, the morning after, it was to the sound of his phone buzzing crazily on his nightstand, as if it was ready to explode.

He blinked, against the harsh morning light that streamed in through the window, before he yawned tiredly and grabbed for his phone, unlocking it.

When he did, he was met with what seemed dozens and dozens of texts from Mason and Corey streaming in, questions of what the hell happened last night and if they please, please, could get some information pouring in, and then some.

Liam’s eyes widened, glancing over at the man still sleeping peacefully beside him, something warm fluttering in his stomach upon seeing the absolute content look on Theo’s face, as the realization settled in surprise. Theo must have asked their friends for at least a little bit of help.

The thought made Liam smile.

Actually looking down at the ring on his finger though, softly brushing over it with his heart pounding, it didn’t come as much of a surprise to him that Theo had done that. It was only a reminder of how far they had come, and only made Liam feel more special.

A memory popped in his head at that, as he looked down at Theo and reached out, brushing through the other’s hair softly, as he recalled what Theo had said the night before, his chest burning at the memory.

_You are my home. The only home I’ll ever really need._

Liam had never really looked at it that way. But he could see now, that Theo was right, what he meant and that he would feel that way. A home was more than just a house.

He smiled, feeling completely at peace as he brushed through Theo’s hair gently. ‘You are my home too, Theo,’ he whispered, giving his _fiancé_ the answer that he hadn’t given the night before. He was sure now that that wouldn’t change.

He sighed, grinning, and turning off his phone before lying down again, placing it back on his nightstand. Mason and Corey could wait, he thought, there would be all the time in the world for their questions later. Right now, he just wanted to spend the morning with his new fiancé, he thought tiredly. Maybe he’d even make Theo breakfast in bed later. He deserved that.

Grinning lazily, yawning, Liam lay down again, wrapping himself up in Theo’s arms and curling into his side, closing his eyes. It wasn’t long before he was sound asleep again, and the two of them didn’t wake up again until the start of the early afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! :) Comments make my day!


End file.
